<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【源声】口腹之欲 by JackTheLittleEgg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484879">【源声】口腹之欲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg'>JackTheLittleEgg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superjunior - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>源声</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【源声】口腹之欲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>崔始源坐在化妆镜前心不在焉地滑手机，新闻一条一条刷下去全都没看进眼里。攀附在身体里的饥饿感又沿着喉咙爬上来，他咬着嘴唇用力吸吮口腔内壁的软肉。</p>
<p>化妆镜灯给身后茶几上的零食袋子打了一圈高光，微弱的烧烤料的香味被他的鼻子从混杂着香水化妆品和定型喷雾的空气里揪出来，他抬头看一眼镜子又垂下眼皮。</p>
<p>他饿得很，从唇到胃几十公分里每一个细胞都渴求丰盛的热量碳水，多看半秒都怕忍不住。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半夜的时候饿醒过一次，也不是一次，最近两个礼拜每隔两三天就会发生。</p>
<p>醒来的时候房间里漆黑安静，崔始源直挺挺躺着盯住正上方看不见的天花板，怕翻个身都会让胃里的空虚加重几分。金钟云在他边上睡得熟了，温热的体温和隐约的香气贴在他的皮肤上，沿着神经爬进身体里让他更焦躁。</p>
<p>时间刚刚跳过凌晨三点，距离下一餐还有五个小时，他把手机放回床头柜上，用手盖住消化着黑洞的胃再次闭上眼。<br/>脑子里还是刚刚做的梦，梦里自己坐在餐桌前吃掉一份又一份的拌饭烤肉和炸鸡，赤色的辣酱包裹着饭粒脆皮蒸腾出白色的雾气，软糯的年糕搭配着泡菜从筷尖流下浓稠的汤汁，各种热量的味道在鼻腔里挥之不去，唇齿间全是鲜香美味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>现在仿佛又能尝到高温炙烤过的五花肉融化的油脂和焦脆的边缘。</p>
<p>他太饿了，意志力在饥饿面前不堪一击。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金钟云的包四敞大开地放在他眼前，他出门不爱背包，金钟云看不过他用钱包手机把口袋塞得变形，收拾了零零散散的东西放进自己包里。</p>
<p>崔始源伸手去掏，他身上总装着糖，橙子味和可乐味的硬糖软糖棒棒糖，有时候隔着布料被焐得软掉一层粘在糖纸上，剥开的时候指尖也沾上甜的味道。可是金钟云东西装得太多，他在里面迷了路，怎么也找不到救他渴求焦虑的药。</p>
<p>“找什么呢？”</p>
<p>他的手猛地从包里抽出来。金钟云站在他斜后面不到二十公分的地方，弯腰带动的空气里都是香甜的味道。</p>
<p>胃里又绞紧了一点。</p>
<p>“刚才他们点外卖我帮你叫了份沙拉，估计再过半小时就到了。”</p>
<p>崔始源点了点头慢慢说了句“好”，眼睛还盯在背包的波点上。半小时解不了他此刻的食欲，沙拉也只能在他的口腹之欲上添一把火。</p>
<p>金钟云的手在他后颈上揉了揉，手指拨弄着耳后靠近脖子的皮肤：“糖都被你拿出去了，实在没什么能给你吃的了。”</p>
<p>崔始源这才想起来，自己把最后一点后路都亲手断掉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他不是什么不容易长胖的人，现实生活中不算明显的变化在镜头里都被无限放大，更何况漫长假期带来的幸福肥，连金钟云这样克制到病态的人都不自知的放纵着长了一点肉。</p>
<p>崔始源站在镜子前看着棱角柔软消失的圆润脸颊只能下决心把自己扔进健身房篮球场，再学他的哥哥饥十顿饱一顿。倒不是真的像金钟云那样饭都少吃，只是换了健身食谱精准计算摄入，热量缺口咬出蔓延的不满欲求。</p>
<p>几乎什么都不能吃，空虚的嘴和胃把对食物的欲望播撒到全身各处，让各种感受共同分担自己的不满足。</p>
<p>夜半寂静黑暗的时刻他躺在床上，睁着眼思考身边的人是怎么解决日复一日的难捱。</p>
<p>他想得口焦舌燥，顺着嗓子烧进身体里烫出一个不见底的洞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金钟云还站在他旁边，胳膊架在他肩膀上分给他一点体重，垂在脸旁的手腕浸着馥郁的花香。</p>
<p>崔始源看着镜子里靠在自己身上的人出神，他身上还穿着半透的黑色衬衫，收进镶了亮闪闪金属装饰的腰带里，在腰上画下一条纤细旖旎的线，身体随着重心移动在黑色的纱里轻轻摆动。刚才搅乱了胸腹的馋和饥饿戛然而止，然后混合成更热烈浓重的欲望沿着五脏六腑爬进嘴里。</p>
<p>他轻轻舔了一下金钟云凸起的腕骨。</p>
<p>“呀你……”金钟云低头看了他一眼，后半句话没说出口，收回压在他肩膀上的胳膊往化妆间另一边去了。他眼里有些金钟云再熟悉不过的东西，炙热赤裸又渴望、带着势在必得的坚定。</p>
<p>崔始源的目光跟着金钟云转过大半个房间落到另一角，他咬着舌尖看金钟云蜷在沙发上和人说话时弯出的脊骨和被西裤包裹的圆润臀肉，有一些甜虾的鲜香软甜在唇齿间迸发出来。</p>
<p>舌头被锋利的齿面磨出咸腥的味道，他吮掉渗出的血拎着金钟云的包朝沙发走去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>攥着金钟云的胳膊往空置的化妆间走的时候手上已经有点失了分寸，松开之后在小臂上留下几个红色的指痕。背包落在化妆台上发出东西散落的声音也顾不上，金钟云被他推着坐上台面，还没来得及抱怨所有的话已经被他用唇舌堵了回去。</p>
<p>他吻得急切又热烈，咬住金钟云的嘴唇轻轻向外拉扯，松开之后再用舌尖抚慰刚刚咬过的地方，唇肉挤压厮磨间他把舌尖挤进唇齿间的缝隙一路扫过牙龈底部和嘴唇相接的地方，贴着口腔内壁品尝还未消散的榛仁拿铁的甜味。</p>
<p>昭示着「我很生气有话跟你说」的紧闭着的牙关在最深处被他顶出一条缝隙，他不顾舌尖上的伤口被牙齿刮到的轻微痛感又或者是快感，变本加厉地把舌头挤进齿间，滑过金钟云敏感的舌侧在他的舌尖留下属于自己的血腥的味道。金钟云使了点劲想把他顶回去，又被他更加厚实的软肉压住，抵住舌面沿着中线来回舔弄，舔得他耳朵下面都开始发麻，颌角像是被锁住。</p>
<p>崔始源的舌在他上颚刮了两三次之后才最终罢休，从他还留着麻痒的嘴里退出来，在嘴唇上一圈圈打转。</p>
<p>“你疯了么？”金钟云抿住热滑的舌头含混地质问他。</p>
<p>化妆间里那么多人，每一个都要看到崔始源被情欲烧昏了头。</p>
<p>崔始源抽出自己的舌头，按着金钟云向后躲开的头又把嘴唇贴上去，另一只胳膊斜压在金钟云后背上把他固定在怀里：“哥，我太饿了。”</p>
<p>他说话时还黏着金钟云的唇，把委屈全都喂进他嘴里，在他艳红湿润的唇上偷了几个安慰才拉开距离直直看进金钟云眼里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>崔始源太知道该如何在金钟云面前动用自己的优势。</p>
<p>锋利的眉深邃的眼全都用作武器，睁圆眼睛垂下眉尾摆出湿漉漉的眼神认真看着他，下唇使一点点劲就能做出委屈巴巴的瘪嘴的样子，再塌下肩膀收起那副精英气场做一只摇着毛绒尾巴的大型犬。</p>
<p>金钟云说「轻一点别让别人看见」的时候他已经埋头在颈间吸吮细嫩的皮肉了。</p>
<p>软而韧的皮肤上沾着彩排留下的薄汗，他用嘴唇包裹住一小块，舌尖品尝过味道之后轻轻嘬一下，留下过不了多久就会消失的痕迹。浅淡的红色圆痕顺着肩颈交接的曲线一路向下，在锁骨顶端停下向里转了个弯沿着松软的皮肉在靠近腋窝的地方咬了一口，痕迹藏在皮肤堆叠的地方。像咬蓬松的蜂蜜蛋糕。</p>
<p>崔始源记得清楚，金钟云上台还要穿无袖的衣服。</p>
<p>黑色的衬衫从肩头剥落松垮地搭在胸前被乳头勾住，他又解开一颗扣子露出更多的胸膛。微微鼓胀的胸肌白且柔软，滑过齿间有年糕的口感让他忍不住用更大的力去咬。一串细密的牙印从腋下连到胸口，像是用乳头的鲜艳颜色画出一条线。</p>
<p>金钟云抓着他后脑的头发要他轻点咬，顶着充血乳头急促起伏的胸口一点说服力都没有。他听话用牙齿包住乳晕轻轻咬了一下又松开嘴，拉开一段距离对着半硬湿润的乳头吹了一口气。被冷风激得完全挺立的乳头辗转在唇舌间，崔始源叼着坚硬柔韧的一小颗向外拉了拉再松开牙齿把热胀敏感的肉粒连着下面深色的带着细小凸起的皮肤一并吸入嘴中，舌尖抵着中心，厚实的软肉打着转向下压着把立起的乳头半压进乳晕。插在头发里的手紧了又松开，最后滑下来抓住他的耳朵往另一边拽。</p>
<p>“换一边……疼。”金钟云半哑着嗓子，把另一边胸脯塞到他嘴下。</p>
<p>崔始源知道他不是疼，是与疼毫不相干却同样难以忍受的、沿着喉咙后颈爬上大脑的磨人快感。</p>
<p>他把送到嘴边的樱桃软糖吸进嘴里，润湿的外皮溶出甜腻浓稠的糖浆继续安抚他口腔里难填的欲望。覆在金钟云后背上的手挪到身侧卡进细瘦肋骨的缝隙，手指碰到冷硬的乳粒时腰腹被金钟云猛的抬起的膝盖顶到，他收拢手臂将金钟云的小腿夹在上臂和身体中间，向前俯身压得金钟云靠在化妆镜上弯成一块蝴蝶酥。</p>
<p>温热的口腔把一边的乳头吮得柔软，另一边压着在健身房磨出薄茧的指腹，细密的皮肤褶皱在手指弯曲时被粗糙坚硬的角质拖拽摩擦，又被修剪整齐的指甲抠出一条细而直的凹痕。</p>
<p>他找回了自己的糖果，硬的软的可以叼在嘴里吮吸的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金钟云红着眼咬着嘴唇轻哼出声的时候，崔始源已经把有轻微隆起和浅淡沟壑的胸膛舔得湿淋淋，敞开领子下系着的那颗纽扣也被弄湿。</p>
<p>他用唇舌丈量金钟云每一寸裸露的肌肤，每一处骨肉的起伏，品尝肌肤血肉的味道。</p>
<p>“你可真恶心。”金钟云喘着气骂他，眼角眉梢却带着满足的慵懒。他今天化了全妆，细闪和汗水在脸上裹出晶莹闪亮的糖衣。</p>
<p>崔始源还黏在他胸骨的皮肤上，听了他的话抬起眼看他在灯光下剔透的愉悦，终于舍得挪开嘴唇换个地方去碰他的肩窝，再顺着锁骨觅食一样一路吻上去。他把脸颊贴在金钟云脸上跟他喊饿，又退回来用笔挺的鼻梁挑开衬衣下摆亲他的胯骨上方的皮肤。</p>
<p>金钟云整个人斜倚在化妆台上拉出一条笔直的线，腰胯间的皮肤也顺着动作被胯骨顶得薄了，米纸那样好像能看见里面包的骨肉。崔始源要去啃被柔软皮肉覆盖的骨节，又怕留下裤子遮不住的痕迹被千万观众看到，只好隔着唇肉用牙齿去磨。</p>
<p>他的手也闲不下来，解了金钟云的裤子直接往下拽，被金钟云用胯骨磕了两下鼻子才知道托着哥哥的腰抬起屁股把裤子剥下来。</p>
<p>半硬的一根弹出来搭在身上，被崔始源亲吻小腹的鼻息烘得颜色深了起来，周围的皮肤湿漉漉的不知道是渗出的前液还是崔始源的口水。他用脚尖戳了戳崔始源的肩膀催他快点，又被崔始源抓着脚踝从裤子里剥出一条小腿。</p>
<p>崔始源用牙齿磨红了内侧的踝骨，小巧艳红的一颗缀在暖白的皮肤上。然后再一个、再一个，一直画一道红线吻到膝盖。金钟云的膝盖没那么骨肉嶙峋，覆盖着复杂骨骼的肌肤弯折出合适的凹陷，让崔始源的唇舌嵌进里面。像是真的饿极了，崔始源的啃咬舔舐让金钟云生出一种膝盖要被沿着骨缝拆解食用的错觉。</p>
<p>他弯起腿把膝盖拔出来，坐直了身体脚抵在崔始源肚子上：“做不做，不做回去。”</p>
<p>崔始源不吃他这一套虚张声势，攥着脚踝把他拉回刚才的姿势，咬上大腿内侧的嫩肉。</p>
<p>他很听话，不会在看的见的地方留下痕迹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>只有崔始源知道金钟云的大腿并不像他看起来那样细瘦单薄，柔软脂肪包裹的部位对他来说甚至算得上丰盈。</p>
<p>被咬了两口的嫩肉忠实地传达着刺痛感，让金钟云的腿不由自主颤了几下就要往回收。崔始源推开他的膝盖架在臂弯，俯身用鼻尖蹭被自己咬红的地方。滚烫的鼻息喷在凹陷的齿痕让疼痛带上灼热的感觉，却又凭空生出一股酥麻的痒，他动了动膝盖，松软的肉碰在崔始源脸上催他动作。</p>
<p>内收的口腔嘬起一个小小的肉圆，崔始源用舌尖感受鼓胀软肉的饱满口感，描摹隆起的柔软弧度，慢慢向后拉扯最后发出「啵—」的一声留下一个嫩红的圆形印记。</p>
<p>金钟云被这样暧昧色情的声音刺激到，又要把腿收回去，被崔始源一口衔住腿根敏感的皮肉。突如其来的酸软酥麻让他的腰抖了一下，带着衔在崔始源齿间的肉也被拉扯。他疼得红了眼眶，倒吸着气嘶了一声。</p>
<p>崔始源像是犯了错的大狗，抬起身一个劲儿往他颈窝里蹭，吻着脸颊唇角跟他说对不起，温热的掌心捂在被自己咬疼的地方来回抚摸。金钟云被摸得心猿意马，心里却生气得很，在崔始源后背上捶了几下才解气。</p>
<p>亲来亲去细细密密的吻又落回腿根，崔始源半跪在化妆台前让他脚尖落在自己腿上，捧着他的大腿从泛红的软肉半吮半吻到敏感的膝窝再虔诚地吻回来。</p>
<p>挺拔的鼻尖混着湿热的呼吸在大腿和阴茎之间的一小块皮肤上逡巡，烫得金钟云硬热的柱身抖了抖，吐出的一口清液沿着筋脉歪歪扭扭地消失在皮肤上。崔始源探出红软的舌尖抿在唇间，逆着反光的湿漉水痕舔上饱满的顶端。软肉在红亮头部细小的开口来回舔了几下逼出金钟云压抑的呻吟，又继续向下顶着肉伞的边缘打转。</p>
<p>踩在他腿上的脚趾向内收紧抠得他肌肉酸麻，他一只手滑下去握住他的脚踝用拇指细细摩挲内侧的皮肤，另一只手在茎身上撸了两把挤出更多粘液，然后用高温湿滑的口腔裹住阴茎一吞到底。</p>
<p>金钟云被刺激得猛地向上挺腰，红亮饱满的蘑菇头撞上喉咙口又被他摁住胯骨抽出来一点。虽然很想给金钟云来个深喉，但是眼前的演唱会让他不得不更理智克制一些。</p>
<p>崔始源收紧咽部的肌肉带动口腔深处内侧的软肉裹住热烫的顶端，然后掐着金钟云的胯慢慢向后退到失去收缩的阻力再吞进来，往复几次嘴里又涨得更满了一些。他吐出半截阴茎，剩下一半裹在舌头里照顾到每一寸筋脉皮肤，粗糙的舌面摩擦柱身下方更为敏感的皮肤，再用灵活软滑的舌尖拨弄牵着龟头和柱身的系带，挑逗得金钟云收紧腰腹连大腿都轻颤着泛起肉波。</p>
<p>他含着流水流个不停的半根阴茎抬眼去看，笼罩在化妆镜灯光里的金钟云眼角飞出旖旎的红，湿润迷茫的眼藏在散乱的刘海后面，抿得青白的嘴唇喘息着半张开吐出含混的低声呻吟，模糊地叫着他的名字。</p>
<p>那些属于金钟云的情欲他都看得到尝得到，充斥口腔的咸腥将他无底的口腹之欲填上薄薄一层。</p>
<p>手里握着的肉球缩得紧实，拇指按在囊袋和柱身连接的地方磨得两处都不受控制地抽搐着要淌出东西来。金钟云挣扎两下要从他嘴里退出来，被他狠狠舔了一下顶端软着腰瘫下来，大腿根打着颤撞在他脸上。</p>
<p>崔始源收拢嘴唇环住茎身深深浅浅吞了几个来回，最后裹着顶端用舌尖反复舔弄挤压微张的小孔，揉着小球在根部快速撸动，逼得金钟云抖着腰射在他嘴里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金钟云呼吸都是乱的，嘴唇颤抖着发出不成音节的轻哼，闭着眼靠在化妆镜上手指无意识地在台面上划来划去。他还在高潮的余韵里，周身围着过度快感的刺碰也碰不得。</p>
<p>崔始源抹掉嘴角的精液，手撑在金钟云身旁俯身去亲他轻微抽搐的肩膀，被他躲开一下两下最后还是亲到了。</p>
<p>“腰疼。”金钟云一歪头就能贴上崔始源，温热的呼吸滚着气音扑在他耳朵里。</p>
<p>崔始源的胳膊穿过腰后的空隙揽着他滑下来，空出来那只手挤在两人之间摸到另一侧的胯骨扳着金钟云翻了个身将他按趴在化妆台上。</p>
<p>金钟云因为腰椎放松发出的舒爽呻吟被突然变换的姿势截住，卡在桌边变成惊呼：“呀马始你干什么！”他反手摸到崔始源湿热的腹肌就往外推，也不管自己的屁股光溜溜翘起来，随着动作像牛奶布丁一颤一颤的。</p>
<p>“我帮哥按摩一下。”崔始源在镜中和他四目相对说得一本正经，捂热了掌心盖在他腰上。</p>
<p>他的腰窄极了，一只手横在上面几乎要全部盖住。崔始源用掌根揉开他紧绷的肌肉，压住下背部按出和刚才相反的弧度。金钟云被按得又疼又爽，额头抵在小臂上轻哼出声。</p>
<p>沙哑柔软的、介于痛呼和呻吟之间的声音在崔始源身体空荡荡的洞里回荡。</p>
<p>他伸手去摸金钟云的包，把里面的东西翻得哗啦啦乱响，过了一会儿俯身压着金钟云的背把下巴嵌进颈窝跟他撒娇：“哥的包里没有套子，直接这样进去可以么？我保证不射在里面。”</p>
<p>他当真被欲望烧坏了脑子，以为这样无理的要求也可以被允许。</p>
<p>“你他妈……”金钟云的肩膀上都压着他的厚实宽肩，勉强抬起头盯住镜子里贴在自己脸边的被汗水沾湿的脸闷声骂他，“彩排还没结束，你他妈是不是疯了。”</p>
<p>崔始源摇头蹭了蹭金钟云的颈侧，又摆出那副金毛一样的乖顺神情，眨眨眼看着气急了的金钟云。他像只训练良好的听话狗狗，即使外面阳光明媚风清草长，催促主人出门时也只是端坐在门口放牵引绳的柜子旁安静地盯着主人。</p>
<p>金钟云被看得有些不自在，短短一瞬间的失神映在镜子里被他抓在手里变成进攻的武器：“我饿了好久。”</p>
<p>他知道，金钟云能够明白每一个辗转反侧的饥饿夜晚对他来说意味着什么，甚至比他体会得更深。</p>
<p>没人说话，金钟云也不骂他了，只是在重叠的身躯起伏中盯着他的眼睛看了一会儿，闭上眼抽出垫在化妆台上的手伸进包里掏出自己的钱包。</p>
<p>“狗崽子……”银色包装的边角露在钱包夹层外面，被他咬着抽出来，“你真是要死了。”他把钱包甩在旁边，再在包里翻润滑剂。</p>
<p>金钟云对他永远无限包容，比心软更心软，而他有恃无恐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>崔始源一开始扩张得仔细，小管的润滑挤了半管，沾得他的手和手里的屁股都湿粘一片。一根手指挤进去之后认认真真照顾到每一个角落，哄骗内壁再多打开一点。第二根第三根就越发急躁了，直直戳进去顶开肠肉撑开又合上，再弯曲两个指节顶在前列腺上反反复复骚扰敏感点。</p>
<p>金钟云被捅得仰起脖子，收拢的肩胛骨挤出一丛堆叠的皮肉。崔始源手指还插在里面，因为弯腰去啃那块皮肤又往里塞了一点。他像是总也吃不够，用牙齿在中间磨出消不下去的痕迹又去咬支起的包覆着单薄肌肤的骨头。他咬得使劲，金钟云的后背又不会在演唱会上露给人看。</p>
<p>压着的人被他咬急了，也用后面去咬他，紧跟着一脚踹在他小腿上。</p>
<p>“玩儿够了吗？”金钟云说话都带着飘忽的喘息，眼神却像钩子一样剜在他身上，剜得他憋在裤子里的阴茎跳了跳。</p>
<p>他把手指抽出来，多余的润滑全都抹在股缝里，退开两步拿出硬热胀痛的家伙。那根东西着急进去，崔始源却俯下身亲了亲金钟云小巧的绷得浑圆的屁股。</p>
<p>湿淋淋的屁股还带着润滑剂的焦糖甜味，被他亲过之后向内收缩像是被揉了两把有点变形的糯米糕。他在软弹的年糕的顶端咬了一口，然后顺着凹陷的缝隙吻上后腰。</p>
<p>金钟云的腰塌下去连着脊骨弯成饱满的弧，好看是好看的，但是他舍不得金钟云这样费力气，于是伸手托着小腹捧起细瘦的腰。嘴唇碾过背沟末端时手里的腰肢轻轻摆动，说不清是挣脱还是迎合，他就由着自己的想法加深了吻，舔着肌肉塑造的浅谷留下湿亮的线。</p>
<p>他向上吻着咬着，下面那根也一点点探进张合的褶皱被潮热柔软的内壁咬住。顶进最深处时他的唇停在金钟云锁骨末端，不太明显的凸起被他含在嘴里用舌头和下身一样转圈碾压。</p>
<p>金钟云被他磨得开始说些意味不明的话，反手揽着他的脖子把嘴唇拉到跟前和他接吻。他堵着金钟云的唇舌，动作也变得放肆起来，加快了频率抽出一点点就往深处撞。</p>
<p>他都是胡乱动作，五次里有两次戳着不知道哪块肉捅进屁股里，剩下三次里还有一次撞不准那个小小的突起。可就是这样毫无章法的动作也操得金钟云咬着他的嘴唇呻吟，奇怪的饱胀的感觉沿着脊背上那条湿漉漉的线攀上脖颈。</p>
<p>金钟云仰头用涌起酥麻奇异快感的脖子和崔始源肩颈交缠，很快又被崔始源从嘴角一路吻到上下滑动的喉结。真的只是轻轻用嘴唇触碰，厚实唇肉粘在突出的软骨上又很快离开，有一点轻微拉扯的感觉。</p>
<p>再吻回颈后被肩胛骨挤出的皮肉时崔始源变回了往日的节奏，揽着金钟云的腰把他固定在身下，抽出一截阴茎擦着前列腺全根捅进去，腰胯撞在金钟云的屁股上发出色情的闷响。有时候捅得深了又不愿意拔出来，插在里面享受被嫩滑滚烫的内壁包裹挤压的感觉，再摆胯带着阴茎搅开缠紧的肠肉。</p>
<p>他还嘬着金钟云后背的皮肉不肯松嘴，咸湿带着香气的肌肤安慰了他的口腔。眼睛越过金钟云的肩头刚好能看到镜子里金钟云锁紧的眉头和脸颊眼角绯红的颜色，崔始源像是情迷了心窍，手臂横过单薄的胸膛箍着人直起上身压进自己怀里。</p>
<p>金钟云的胸前腰腹缠了他两条手臂，贯穿左右把人紧紧搂在怀里，后背贴合胸膛。被迫退出来一点的阴茎好像也不那么重要了，金钟云这样填满他的怀抱，也把身体里无法满足的空洞欲望填上了。</p>
<p>他歪一点头枕在金钟云肩上，嘴唇挨着颈侧的肌肉没什么动作，只是下面一个劲儿往上顶。金钟云也向他这边靠过来，把软肉往他唇间送了一点，沙哑着声音问他：“现在还饿么？”</p>
<p>喉咙里还攀附着向深处收紧的饥饿感，可是那些渴求不再叫嚣着扰乱他的思维让他无法思考。他看着镜子里被自己缠住的金钟云，嘟嘟囔囔说一句：“饿，可是又饱了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>崔始源洗完澡出来金钟云已经换好衣服对着镜子自拍了。他最后射在金钟云的腰上，还是拿金钟云包里的湿巾擦干净的。</p>
<p>两个人急燎燎消失又出现了，倒没人感到惊讶，只是朴正洙在走廊看到他的时候和事后尴尬的金钟云说了一样的话：“快回去吃饭吧，沙拉要凉了。”</p>
<p>化妆间里人已经走得差不多了，除了他们就只剩几个工作人员在收拾东西。金钟云站在人群另一边背对着他，黑色T恤下的后背上全是他啃咬吮吸的痕迹。</p>
<p>他看着窄而薄的背影忽然有别样的心绪，顾不得套上衣服急匆匆走过去又一次揽着金钟云的肩膀把他锁在怀里。金钟云好像高兴得很，噼里啪啦拍下几张照片，抬手去抓他垂在胸前的手。那点在潦草情事里没能抓住的东西变得有迹可循，他反压住金钟云的手腕，另一只胳膊环上他的腰，碰得金钟云躬起身子嵌进他怀里。</p>
<p>紧密的触碰拥抱让他想起两三年前后台采访时金钟云从旁边摸上来环着他肩膀挂在他身上的片段。那段时间金钟云节食得厉害，一天一顿饭都算不上，有他在身边的时候几乎都粘在他身上。</p>
<p>看来解决这样日复一日的难捱的方法大抵都是相同的。他还是饿，也还是会想浓厚滋味的热量炸弹，但躁动的口腹之欲终究被抚平。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>